Amour
by Alung
Summary: Karena Ryōta akan selalu mempertahankan hubungan mereka, sekalipun Seishina tidak menyukainya. [OCxKise]—Akashi Seishina x Kise Ryōta


Pemuda pirang itu berteriak riang kala mendengar persetujuan ajakan jalan - jalan yang terlontar dari mulut gadis yang dicintainya. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka bila hari ini akan menjadi hari memalukan, menyedihkan sekaligus menenangkan bagi hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**[OCxKise]**—**Akashi Seishina x Kise Ryouta**

**OOC! AU! EYD kurang diperhatikan, dll~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Youkoso minna-san, selamat membaca~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kise Ryōta sudah lelah dengan semua ini, berbagai tanggapan singkat, anggukan sekali, bahkan tak jarang gadis yang notabene kekasihnya itu melangkah tak peduli seakan tak mendengar suara melengking yang dihasilkannya. Bila saja gadis itu menyadari betapa butuhnya ia akan kehangatannya saat ini. Ryōta sebenarnya sadar, bahwa itu semua tidak akan terjadi, dan tidak akan ada, tapi hatinya tidak mau untuk mengakui itu. Bila itu dikategorikan egois, Ryouta tidak peduli.

'Lebih baik aku diam saja 'ssu,' batinnya memutuskan karena tak ingin membiarkan semua pikiran negative merasuki, membiarkan mulutnya terkatup rapat dan menelan semua kata—atau curhatan ?—yang sudah diujung lidah seakan ingin dikeluarkan sekarang juga. Rasanya pahit membiarkan semua kata - kata itu berada kembali ditenggorokan, tapi ia selalu sadar bahwa konsekuensi menjadi pacar seorang Akashi Seishina akankah sulit dan susah ditebak, dan tanpa ia sadari, wajah tampan itu membentuk ekspresi kesal—yang sangat kentara.

Sementara itu, sang Akashi menyeringai tipis saat sepasang manik dengan berbeda warna itu menangkap pemandangan kekasihnya sedang terdiam, yang sangat langka. Sebenarnya tak ada niat untuk membuat si blonde. merasa didiami, hanya saja Seishina tak—pernah—punya mood untuk berbicara panjang apalagi mengenai hal tidak penting. Ia terkekeh kecil—terdengar mengejek, "kesal ?"

Ryōta masih saja diam mendengar ejekan dari gadisnya, sepasang manik berwarna madu itu melirik bagaimana ekspresi yang membingkai diwajah sempurna Seishina. Tapi, jika ia hanya terus menerus diam, itu tidak akan menghilangkan rasa kesalnya terhadap gadisnya itu. Tak lama setelah berpikir sekitar beberapa menit, ia pun memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Seishina. "Kau jahat sekali padaku, Seishinacchi!~ Setidaknya berilah respon yang bisa membuatku senang-ssu! ~" ucapnya manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, membentuk lekuk wajahnya terlihat cemberut sekarang.

Tak ada respon yang begitu penting berupa kata - kata keluar dari mulut sang gadis, ia hanya menatap kedepan, acuh tak acuh. Sekalipun banyak orang disekeliling mereka berteriak histeris maupun yang hampir pingsan—atau sudah pingsan ?—melihat ekspresi yang ditimbulkan oleh model pirang itu, hanya saja Seishina sama sekali tak menggubris. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku blazer. "Buang ekspresimu, atau akan kugunting bibirmu!" perintah sang gadis mutlak, bersamaan dengan tangan yang keluar dari saku... membawa sebuah gunting—keramat—berwarna, golden ?

Mendengar itu cukup membuat Ryōta segera menutup bibirnya dengan cepat dan rapat, membuat lengkungan datar disana atas ketidak sukaan-nya terhadap tingkah Seishina. Ia benar - benar tidak mau bila masalah kecil ini akan menjadi besar dalam waktu singkat dan juga ia tidak mau gadisnya mengucapkan hal tabu karena semua ini. Ryōta menatap kesamping—dimana kekasihnya yang lebih pendek itu berdiri—dengan air mata yang berkumpul dipelupuknya, yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Tidak mau ambil repot, Seishina kembali memasukkan guntingnya. Saat manik berbeda warna itu melirik kesamping, yang akan terjadi rasanya bukan repot lagi. "Apa yang kau inginkan, cepat katakan, Ryouta!" perintah sang empress terdengar absolute, seperti biasanya, bercampur dengan nada datar.

Ryōta memang mendengar terlalu jelas bagaimana perintah itu disuarakan, hanya saja, ia tidak mau menjawabnya karena ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan sikap Seishina—entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Menghela nafas secara perlahan, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan mulai mengambil beberapa langkah untuk meninggalkan gadis berambut merah itu. "Aku ingin bersama para fans-ku saja, mereka baik padaku 'ssu!~" ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badan, yakin bahwa tanpa melakukan hal itu pun Seishina dapat mendengarnya, dan melambaikan tangan kearah beberapa gadis yang awalnya sedang berbincang - bincang, tapi kini memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk melihat lekak - lekuk wajah tampan si model dengan mata berbinar.

Sementara itu, pupil Seishina mengecil, entah kenapa rasa aneh menyeruak didada, rasa yang sama saat ia kehilangan ibunya dan kehilangan kasih sayang dari kakak dan ayahnya. Dan tentu Seishina tak akan dan tak sudi membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kini dengan urat kewibawaan yang sudah terputus, Seishina berlari dan mendorong Ryouta dengan kasar sehingga terjatuh ke jalanan, sehingga harus terpaksa tidur disana ditambah dengan Seishina yang menduduknya tepat diperut—tak sepenuhnya diduduki sih, hanya sekedar dikunci gerakannya, agar tidak kabur.

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," kata Seishina dengan mata sedikit berkilat, antara marah, dan licik, sementara itu ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan sang model, membiarkan wajah mereka makin dekat dan detik selanjutnya, menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa membuang sepatah katapun sebagai ungkapan rasa. Karena Seishina tidak suka bicara dan lebih memilih untuk bertindak.

"Hmph—" Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadisnya. Saat bibir mereka menyatu, wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat biasa saja, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah merona. Ia berusaha menolak dan melepaskan ciuman dari gadisnya tetapi bibirnya menolak untuk melakukan hal itu. Dengan perlahan ia membalas ciumannya, mendominasi permainan yang tentu dibuat oleh sang empress terlebih dahulu.

Sekitar 1 menit berlalu, tidak ada perubahan penting ditempat itu, hanya orang - orang yang berhenti untuk sekedar melihat adegan yang disuguhkan dua insan dengan beda gender itu. Seishina menjauhkan 'sedikit' wajahnya selama 5 detik, bukan untuk mengambil nafas karena kehabisan stok oksigen, melainkan karena ingin melihat pipi kekasihnya memerah dan saat itu juga Seishina menyeringai kecil, sebelum kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan Ryōta. Lidahnya—dengan kasar—mencoba menerobos masuk, membuat adegan disitu sedikit lebih... panas? Bahkan ada beberapa orang terdengar meneguk ludah kasar atau pingsan duluan. Mungkin pikiran mereka sudah terlampaui negative, apalagi ketika melihat posisi ambigu dua orang berbeda gender.

"Nghhnn..." Sementara itu Ryōta mendesah lembut, merasa sedikit aneh dibagian dalam mulutnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang memasuki kedalam mulutnya. Tentu saja lidah Seishina yang telah berhasil memasuki dalam mulutnya. Semakin memerah dan memerah, itulah yang terlihat diwajahnya saat hal itu terjadi. Ia mengintip sedikit untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya, disaat itu pula, dengan cepat ia memegang bahu gadisnya dan mendorongnya untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Setelah itu, ia bernafas dengan cepat seperti orang yang habis berlari.

Kedua manik berwarna heterokromatik milik Seishina sangat puas mendapati pemandangan yang disuguhkan wajah Ryōta. Sekarang ia memilih untuk kembali berdiri dari posisi ambigu tadi, sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatap lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi sedikit datar, dan melangkahkan kaki dengan angkuh meninggalkan Ryōta tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun, berlaku seakan tak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

Melihat itu, Ryōta pun segera berdiri dan mengikuti gadisnya itu sambil mengindahkan tatapan ganas dari banyak orang disekeliling mereka. "Se-Seishinacchi...~" panggil terdengar manja, lalu meraih tangan Seishina dan dengan cepat ia menggenggamnya, seakan tak ingin kehilangan. "Seishinacchi!~" panggilnya lagi, membiarkan manik golden-nya menatap punggung dan surai gadis itu, berharap bahwa dia akan berbalik.

Tapi sayangnya, dengan mudah Seishina menepis tangan si pirang tanpa membiarkan adanya ekspresi keraguan atau takut tertempel diwajahnya, langkah kakinya masih tenang dan ringan, seakan dirinya sedang tidak membawa beban sedikitpun. Dibelakangnya, Ryōta masih setia mengikuti dengan wajah kusut, benar - benar tidak suka perubahan sifat gadisnya yang sekejap mata bisa menjadi malaikat hati, sekejap mata pula bisa menjadi iblis.

"Seishinacchi menyebalkan 'ssu!" Keluhnya membawa kedua tangan kekar itu untuk mengacak surai golden-nya, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. "... Kalau kau ingin begini..." ucapannya terhenti sejenak karena air matanya telah mengalir dipipinya. Sambil terisak-isak, Ryōta melanjutkan kalimatnya. "... Lebih baik aku mati saja 'ssu!~" ia pun membalikkan badannya secara perlahan, membiarkan kakinya berjalan menjauh dari sosok gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Di jalanan itu Seishina juga memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Ryōta berhenti!" titahnya—tak dapat diganggu gugat, absulotue—dengan intonasi tinggi dan volume yang dinaikkan. "Aku akan memperlihatkan kematianmu, bila kau tidak berhenti!"

Dengan itu, Ryōta terpaksa berhenti, ia membalikkan badannya tanpa melangkahkan kaki sambil berusaha membersihkan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, sekalipun itu selalu menetes lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tau dari awal aku tidak pernah menyukaimu ? Tapi kenapa kau dengan mudahnya menerima hubungan ini? Apa maumu sebenarnya ? Keluarkan semua itu disini!" ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap nada, matanya menatap tajam kearah sang pemuda, mengintimidasi, seakan ingin membuat Ryōta mengalah, meluapkan semua emosi dan mengeluarkan segala yang menjadi isi hatinya ditempat ini juga. Walaupun Seishina sudah tau semuanya tanpa si pirang melakukan itu pun, hanya saja, ia ingin membuktikan satu hal.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau tidak menyukai ku 'ssu!" elak Ryōta menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuat air matanya terbang terbawa arus angin dan jatuh akibat gravitasi bumi.

Seishina mendecih. "Kau tau semua yang kukatakan itu tidak pernah mengenai hal bercanda 'kan ? Kenapa kau tetap keras kepala mempertahankan semua ini!"

"Seishinacchi, katakan kalau kau menyukaiku 'ssu!"

"Aku tidak akan sudi dan tidak akan pernah mengatakannya!"

"JUJURLAH!"

"Aku TIDAK PERNAH menyukaimu, Ryōta!"

Tubuh Ryōta bergetar hebat mendengar semuanya, entah kenapa kalimat terakhir membuat telinganya berdenging. Ia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini sekarang juga, karena ia sudah tidak kuat menanggung rasa sakit setiap kali mengingat semua kejadian yang membuatnya patah hati—termasuk saat ini. Apakah ini adalah akhirnya...? Karena setiap hubungan pasti ada akhirnya dan mungkin sekarang hal itu akan terjadi, begitulah yang dipikirkannya. Tetapi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya itu. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia hanya ingin mempertahankan hubungan yang selama setahun ini ia dan Seishina bangun, sekalipun itu adalah keegoisan yang akan dan pernah dilakukannya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Keluarkan semuanya, Ryōta!"

Ryōta yakin bahwa semua yang dikatakan Seishina hanya sekedar ancaman, walaupun kata - kata yang terucap sangatlah menusuk hati. Karena, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan kata tabu 'itu'. Ryōta yakin! Pasti masih bisa diperbaiki.

"Mou...! Aku tahu kau akan selalu berkata..." Pemuda itu mengelap kristal bening yang mengaliri pipinya dengan tangan kanannya, ia terisak, tapi dengan yakin, ia melankutkannya, "...seperti itu, Shinacchi! Tapi aku tau kalau kau menyukaiku 'ssu!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hubungan ini berakhir hanya karena alasan kau tidak PERNAH menyukaiku 'ssu! Dan apapun yang kau berikan padaku, aku tau semua itu yang terbaik 'ssu. Karena kau, adalah kesempurnaanku,"

Untuk pengorbanan hatinya, untuk keegoisannya dalam mempertahankan semua ini, untuk segala yang telah ia lakukan, untuk semua pemikiran positive itu, Seishina terenyuh. Ia mendekati Ryōta, membiarkan tangannya yang menghapus air mata—yang tulus keluar karena rasa yang dipendamnya itu—itu, dan memberikan satu hal yang hanya Seijūrō dan keluarganya bisa lihat, air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Ryōta! Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."

Si pirang hanya merespon dengan merengkuh Seishina kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan ia dan gadis itu menumpahkan segala emosi, dan mengabaikan orang yang berada disekeliling mereka menyaksikan adegan itu dengan riuh.

"Karena aku, mencintaimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini fanfic hampir seperti kolaborasi sama seseorang- /lirik/ -cuma banyakan saya yang ngetik! /bangga/ /digetok

Fanfic pertama difandom ini, sekaligus fanfic request-an pertama, oke sip!

Aduh, maaf banget kalau mereka OOC ; w ;

Nggak tau harus bacot bagaimana lagi /ngek/ sekian saja ne,

**.**

**.**

**Review ne ? Kritik, saran atau apalah? /?**


End file.
